A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a compound archery crossbow having a spacer element disposed in the bow barrel for engagement by the pulley rotation power cables to dampen noise and vibration when the crossbow is shot.
A crossbow in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure includes a riser having projecting limbs with first and second pulleys mounted on the limbs for rotation around respective axes. A barrel extends from the riser, and a bowstring cable extends between the pulleys outside of the barrel for engaging and propelling a projectile. A pair of pulley rotation power cables extend between the pulleys through a slot in the barrel, and a spacer is disposed adjacent to the riser within the barrel for engagement by the pulley rotation power cables at the end of the power stroke to dampen vibration from the riser and cables to absorb vibration that otherwise might be transmitted to the barrel.